Blackjack 21
by A.R.C. of Awesomeness
Summary: Madeline didn't know what to expect when she found herself the new queen. Amelia didn't understand why her rightful place was being taken from her. Anya grasped at straws to keep her court and her brothers pleased. Feliciano is stuck looking to his brothers and to his fellow members, but not understanding either. The Jokers simply observe the passing times. Cardverse and Nyotalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Maddie-Queen of Diamond**

Maddie sighed aloud as the sun's rays reached her face, momentarily blinding her dark violet eyes. She was seated beneath a canopy, surrounded by furniture in different hues of amber, gold, cream, and orange. It seemed everything needed to match in the palace, including her dress. Despite her entire body being covered, Maddie felt as tough she were standing naked before the world. Her gown was cream colored, with a deep neckline that showed her uncomfortably large chest, a pattern of the white outlines of diamonds, a floral design of gold shaped as lilies shining behind the white, and the entire dress was outlined in gold. Her skirt was parted to reveal a ruffled white underskirt, the layers separated by gold trimming, and her sleeves echoed her underskirt. She found it unbelievable that the gown was considered simple. The simplest parts of her outfit were her shoes, petite things of white cloth covered by gold lace resting in front of the yellow duchesse brisée Maddie lounged on, the rose-gold belt shaped into tangled thorn-covered vines with roses gathered in the center, and her blonde hair braided, coiled, and pinned behind her head in a bun, with curls at the bottom whispering against her back.

As beautiful as Maddie would have found this scene if it were delicately painted with oils, all she could focus on was how irritable she was, the cause of her sighs. The gown she wore imprisoned her in a cage of sweat stained cloth and puffy lace, which only served to cover and add to the frame of the hoop skirt. The shoes had pinched her toes and heels and caused her to stumble when balancing upon the slim heels of the torture device that dared to call itself footwear. Worst of all was the stay under her bodice. Her lungs felt as though they were to burst, and she felt her ribs being misshaped. The constant pain she was in made it hard for her to breath, and the young blonde girl had to take small breaths at an agonizingly slow pace. Even so, she tried to remain peaceful and gazed at the scenery though her horrid eyesight caused the scenic image to be blurry. The balcony of her solar revealed a perfect view of almost the entirety of the gentle slope of the gardens from beneath the terrace to the end of the Great Canal. It had crossed her mind as odd that the king did not have this view, but she assumed it be because the _réinea_ controlled the navy.

" _Réinesse_ ," someone called out. Maddie raised her head from where it rested against her knuckles and at up to see who had spoken the foreign term to her. It was a servant girl, a serving girl she noted by the dark orange cap on her head. The female servants of the palace all wore the same clothes, a dark brown skirt, a cream colored top, and a white waistband, the only way to tell whether they were cooks, servers, maids, and whatnot being the color of their caps.

"Yes?" Maddie replied.

"The _rénoi_ has requested your presence in the northern region of the gardens," the servant said. "He wishes to speak with you."

Maddie groaned internally at what she had just heard. She'd rather beat herself over the head with a hammer than walk over to the northern regions of the expansive gardens in stupid clothes that wanted to kill her. Still though, she quickly sat up, placed her shoes on her feet before the servant could snatch them and insist she do the job, and stood up. Now at full height, with the addition of what felt to be three-inch heels, Maddie looked at the servant girl. Specifically, she looked down at the girl. Though it was a slight difference, perhaps an inch or two, it felt odd. She was one of the shortest girls in her village and she had seen most capital girls were taller than her. It felt strange to be at least an inch taller than somebody that wasn't younger than her, but she supposed it didn't matter now knowing many of the capital girls were probably her size.

The girl nodded at Maddie in acknowledgment, and walked to the doors that led back inside the castle, knocking on the wood before two guards opened them. Maddie followed the girl's path, the short train of her overskirt flowing behind her like a river. As she followed the lead of the servant, Maddie couldn't help but notice how those around her now acted. Barely two months ago she was one of the many faceless peasants, and now everywhere she looked stood a servant with a stiff back and tight quivering lips whom was ready to chase their backside if she so commanded. Each time this happened she turned her gaze down to the floor, not knowing how to react. Some time after Maddie felt her feet begin to blister, her breathing become heavier, and her chest and lungs experience more pain, the servant girl finally opened a door to what Maddie assumed was a shortcut to the center of the northern gardens, leading Maddie through the labyrinth like structure.

It was unnecessary for Maddie to attempt to look over the hedges of the labyrinth to see if they were nearing the gazebo at the center of the northern gardens; the golden roof of the gazebo shone so brightly one might have thought a piece of the sun was captured and placed where the gazebo was, trying to definitely outshine its parent. Besides managing to live up to the title "the kingdom of gold", Diamond also held the unofficial title "the kingdom of the sun".

It was just as unnecessary for Maddie to search for the leader of Diamond and see if he truly was awaiting her in the gazebo of marble and gold. When she first arrived at the palace she was quick to learn that the king was heard before he was seen, and the girl began to attempt fixing the small problems in her appearance, not wanting to look like a bumpkin in front of the extravagant king.

" _MADELEINE_! I'm delighted you arrived so soon," the _réinoi_ said, coming down the stairs in a strangely graceful sprint, his blonde curls bouncing atop his shoulders with each step though they were tied by a red ribbon, and his lean arms spread wide before engulfing Maddie in a hug. As quickly as he had picked her up, she then found her heeled feet safely placed on the hard ground rather than dangling in the air.

"Uh-um it's an honor to see you this morning _Miejo Réinoi_!" Maddie stammered aloud, not knowing how she managed to form a sentence. She felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment. It was only her third time meeting to the _réinoi_ , and her first time speaking to him. She didn't know the proper way to introduce herself. Suddenly remembering what she'd learned during her lessons, the young girl did a small clumsy curtsy.

"Madeleine, there is no need for you to be so formal around me!" the _réinoi_ said, waving a rather hairy palm in a summoning motion. For what seemed like a formal meeting, the king was dressed rather casually, or as casually as the ruler of a kingdom could, with knee high black leather boots, white breeches, an orange waistband decorated with gold thread, and a red vest with golden buttons over a white silk top, its sleeved rolled up to his elbows. He resembled a sunset.

Maddie suddenly felt her body be dragged up the marble staircase. She would have tripped over her heels and dress had it not been for the hands around her waist and arm. Her head felt as though it were spinning in the brief moment she settled down as she plopped herself most unceremoniously atop the plush cushion of the chair the _réinoi_ pulled out for her.

"I am sorry for my sudden request of this meeting. I apologize for if I pulled you away from your activities," the _réinoi_ said as he seated himself gracefully. Maddie took her chance to study the _réinoi_ , noting his hair resembled wheat more than the golden shade it was rumored to be, and his eyes were a deeper shade of blue than the sapphires on her gown. "I'm sure you were doing something much more interesting than conversing with myself."

The _réinoi_ waved over a server who brought forth a porcelain tea set with what looked to be hand-painted gold floral designs. Another servant, a boy much younger than the first and perhaps only ten years of age, began helping the older servant place saucers, cups, spoons, and other such things. Maddie noticed that the boy had misplaced nearly all the spoons. Quickly holding onto the back of his shirt to stop him from continuing his errors, Maddie took the spoons on her side, placed them on her lap, and rearranged them in their proper places, making sure to keep her eyes on the _réinoi_ as he continued to prattle on. Once finished, the blonde girl patted the boy's back and gave a soft knowing smile before the boy looked at her sheepishly and turned to place more items.

"Madeleine?"

"Oh, yes _Miejo Réinoi_?" Maddie replied, looking back at the _réinoi_ with a soft blush, realizing he noticed she hadn't paid him any mind. She stressed out his title in the squeaky voice she carried when embarrassed.

"Please, you are to be my equal soon enough. You're young, a beautiful flower ready to blossom in the springtime, so enjoy your youth while it lasts and do me the honor of calling me by my name, François!" As he spoke, his voice was highly dramatized, and multiple grand gestures were made as his arms spread apart widely.

Maddie remained silent in a slight stupor. How was she even supposed to respond? She had heard rumors that the Diamond ruler was notorious for being a bit flamboyant and at times a bit feminine . . .. This was just another entirely different situation though. She continued giving the king an incredulous look until she realized it would seem offensive and quickly returned to her calm composure. Around her she had the faint hidden laughs and chortles of servants. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her lap. She sighed for the sack of sound after her silence and asked, "What about during council meetings?"

François' face became sobered as he spoke. ""Once you are able to join the court, you are to refer to me as _Réinoi Bonnefoi_ , as I am to refer to you as _Réinea_. . . Oh!" the _réinoi_ suddenly gasped, rather femininely, with hand going up to cover his mouth. "Forgive me _floer_ , but I'm afraid your last name escapes me."

"My family name is Densen-"

"Of course! As I was saying, once you are part of the court, and only when we are in council meetings, you shall address me as _Réinoi Bonnefoi_ and I shall address you as _Réinea_ Densen," the _réinoi_ said, his hand gently grasping the cup and saucer the elder server gave, already having finished mixing in whatever it was the wheat-haired man liked in his tea. He took a sip and hummed with a pleasant smile before setting the cup down on the saucer and saying, "Outside of this though, all the court members refer to each other by their first name. Except for Basch, the _Velon_ , he's always one for formalities except with his wife, Erika. She is our _Maîfièch_. And you are to call me François from this moment on." He took another sip of his drink.

"Of course . . . François," the violet-eyed girl said, adding the _réinoi's_ \- François' name as an afterthought to please him. Looking back to the servant whose hand hovered over one of the many tea pots, she asked if there was any jasmine. When her mother saved enough money, she went out to buy the mix of black leaves, pale yellow petals, and buds, then return home for only she and Maddie to enjoy the soothing drink as none of their other family members enjoyed tea. With a quick nod, the servant poured the tea in her cup before adding the milk, honey, and sugar she then asked for.

Turning back to the king she shyly looked up at him from beneath her lashes. _What did he call me here for?_ Even if the he did seem the slightest . . . frivolous, he didn't seem nearly as silly as the lordly family she sometimes served. Maddie felt herself sink into the plush cushions of her seat thinking about what the _réinoi_ possibly summoned her for, none of the ideas being pleasant. The worst was the thought that she wasn't who they thought she was and would punish her. No one in the last two hundred years was foolish enough to change his or her mark though. The blonde girl twitched her left foot as she felt a sudden spark on her ankle where her mark was. She reached for her cup and took a long drink to relax herself before speaking.

"Mie- François, I don't want to be rude, but what did you bring me hear for?" Maddie asked. She felt her shoulders rise and her chin lower to her neck as she hesitantly looked at the man, not sure how he would react to the sudden interruption of the pleasantries she knew people of high status were fond of. "I-I'm sorry, but I get nervous when people don't get to the point about why they need me. I just end up thinking bad things." Not looking up, Maddie took another long sip from her cup, this time to have something to comment on in case some tension appeared.

To her surprise, the _réinoi_ returned her question with a pout on his Cupid's bow lips that would have made the brothel whores burn with jealousy. He then grinned mischievously, his vest rustling as he sat his cup in its saucer and propped an elbow on the table, chin resting in his palm. The simple white ribbon around his neck was a stark contrast to the daring red vest, and the vest's golden buttons shone brightly when the sunlight hit them. "Well _miejo carie_ , if you wish to speed _this_ up, I'm sure I wouldn't mind too much. You are rather developed for your age."

Maddie sputtered furiously, choking on the scalding hot tea that entered her lungs. Not bothering to notice the presence of the fearful, fretting, François, or the surrounding servants, the blonde girl beat her fist against her chest, not caring if it only served to hurt her more because of the stay and jewels across her front. She chugged her tea like she saw her brothers chug their wineskin and set the cup down harshly, flinching at the loud _clink_ made before gasping for breath and something for her scalding tongue and throat. The girl could still hear François in the background apologizing and sending a servant to fetch something cold. Maddie continued sputtering and coughing as she called François' attention back to her. "I'm fine but please don't say something like that again!" She quickly stuck her tongue back in her mouth after realizing she had stuck it out as she spoke. She flushed knowing her words had been a warbled mess.

"Of course, of course," François quickly replied with wide worried blue eyes. "I'm deeply regretful Madeleine! I hadn't expected you to react in such a manner! My comment was only meant as a joke."

 _I'm sorry I missed the part where I was supposed to laugh_ , Maddie thought as a servant arrived at her side with a cup full of bubbling champagne. The drink was foreign to her, and the strange, fizzing, bubbly taste of the alcohol combined with the burning sensation as it ran down her throat would have made her start coughing again had it not been for the fact that her older siblings would steal liquor from the local taverns and brothels and drink with her.

"I suppose I should explain why I brought you here and leave you to yourself," François said, continuing as Maddie only nodded in response. Her cheeks once more felt hot, and she cursed herself for reacting after barely a few gulps of her drink. "I suppose there is no way to put this delicately. Then again, when the queen before you approached me, she did this in a similar fashion, so I suppose it shall settle your mind as well as mine if I confront you in this manner."

"Confront me about what?" Maddie asked. She thanked the northern gods as cool breeze passed by.

"About . . . the requirements, you will be expected to fill," François said, his usually languid body know becoming stiff as he sat straight in his seat, his shoulders broadening and smile lessening. Now without any features of his relaxed figure, the blonde girl could see the air of command she expected of a _réinoi._ "As Diamond's _réinea_ there are of course positions of power that come with your title, as to be expected."

Maddie nodded as he continued.

These . . . requirements," he began, seeming to struggle when he spoke the second word, "are rather . . . costly, I suppose is the best way I can put it simply. I fear that the reason for why our past _réinea_ departed, because she could no longer handle the price of the requirements."

A cold feeling ran throughout Maddie but she did not shiver. She reacted with a jerk of her foot as she felt fire course through her veins. Thankfully the _réinoi_ hadn't noticed. She looked at François wearily and slowly asked, "Am I allowed to know what these requirements might be? And their costs?"

François opened his mouth but quickly closed it. An audible huff left his lips as Maddie sat straight in her seat and watched the man struggle to find his words. Dread clung to the inside of her skin like wet velvet. It didn't leave as François spoke, his voice like a melody covering terrible words. "While you will not understand why I tell you this now, you will understand later and be thankful for this, just as I was when the _réinea_ told me. I am afraid certain things can only be said after the coronation. You might run away in fright if you were to hear of the responsibilities now. A precaution the original rulers created for these times," François replied, voice deepening and lowering to a gentle hum as he brought his cup to his lips.

Maddie felt her breath hitch in the moment her heart dropped to her stomach. Her eyes that now looked down at her lap began to feel dry and itchy from not blinking and she felt her body unconsciously lean back into her seat. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"I do have something to tell you though."

Her head quickly shot up, blonde curls jumping upward against her shoulders. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she leaned forward and felt her skirt gather in her fisted palms. If this was the only information she was being given she needed to know it.

"You have so many wonderful choices of what to wear for your coronation!" François suddenly exclaimed, his flamboyant spirit appearing as he leapt from his seat and spread out his arms like an eagle taking flight. Or perhaps a peacock revealing its feathers and crooning would have made a more suitable comparison. Maddie felt her mind was slowly becoming used to this strange man before her as he prattled on, this time only widening her eyes. "The decorators love your eyes and because the color matches them, they've decided to use the color throughout all the decorations. On that note, the colors of your dress will be matching the décor, but we don't want you to blend in of course, _mun petòt iris. "_

Somehow, if possible, the smile of François face grew wider and his rich blue eyes glittered as though the stars were caught in them. _"Mun deu!"_ he cried out, his almost hysteric laughter causing some feeling of dread to begin crawling along Maddie's skin again. "That is what you will be dressed as, an iris!"

"An iris?" the girl said with a raised eyebrow, hoping the ground would swallow her so this conversation would no longer continue. She could practically feel the prison of rainbow lace, stiff corsets, and soon-to-be-blistering feet begin to choke her neck with its practically unbreakable hold. Having spent all her years until now as the youngest of the many children of a modest farmer, Maddie had never known the feeling of silk surrounding her, or the pain on her head caused by her pinned up locks and the many unnecessary ornaments placed within them, and she hadn't wanted to know how those sensations felt until she was forced learn to the minute her foot stepped out of the throne room. As much as she entertained the thought of beating down the hair of powdered-faced girls with upturned noses, she couldn't help but snicker behind her sleeves as she saw them walk, many requiring the assistance of a servant, and some deciding to limp across the floor than loose their dignity. It was such a ridiculous sight that Maddie couldn't imagine herself in such a scene.

"Yes, you'll be dressed better than the most beautiful iris in my garden!" François announced. "Have the seamstress meet me to discuss designs for myself and the _réinesse_ ," he ordered a servant whose footsteps were unheard against the _rèinoi_ 's booming voice as he called Maddie to follow him through the gardens to see the flower. The call was unnecessary as the sunset-dressed man practically dragged Maddie from her seat and out of the gazebo.

" _Mie_ -François! Please stop!' Maddie gasped between breaths, one particular turn causing her to nearly fall out of the man's grasp. The abrupt stop was practically godsend, and her corset chocked her as she took some time to catch her breath before rolling her body back into position. The elegant hairstyle she'd been given had thankfully not fallen out of place or else she'd have servants fretting beside herself. Noting the silence of even the man she'd thought would proudly prattle about the flower, she turned her violet eyes to the older man. Seeing that _réinoi_ 's eyes were looking downwards with a strange hollow gleam, Maddie turned her own eyes toward the direction he was looking in.

It was an iris as he had said before. It was small compared to the other hundreds of lovely irises surrounding it, yet this specific iris received a place of honor, with its own small plot of dark soil surrounded by white marble fringed gold. It was indeed the lovely, though perhaps not the best in Maddie's eyes. Whereas the other lilies appeared in violet, magentas, and white lined with yellow, this iris was a bright pink at its center, which faded into white as the thick bands of dark sea-green etched itself into the white and turned the rest of the petal the same color, though this was only with some as the other petals became a faded blue-green. It was indeed a lovely flower, but one for somebody else to wear. The girl kept herself silence to please François though.

"It's gorgeous," Maddie said as she took a step forward towards the marble barrier before kneeling down beside it, careful not to soil her skirts too badly. Her chin was cradled in her palm as she took a few more moments to admire the flower before reaching out a hand to graze her fingertips along the soft petals, a habit she'd developed from running through the crops fields. Her pointer finger barely reached the soft tip of a large sea-green petal before another hand stopped her.

Maddie took in a sharp breath as her eyes widened and body stiffened, her arm that wasn't in the large hand's grasp already moving back. Just as she believed she had enough leverage to attack whoever was holding her, her stained lips opened in shock to see it was François whose hair-covered hand clenched held her wrist. Though he wore a smile, the softness at the corners of his mouth was gone, and his jaw was clenched.

"I-I'm so sorry _Miejo Réinoi_. I didn't realize-"

"Please, no. It was my mistake for not telling you," François countered, his voice so clipped it sent a chill through Maddie. "I should have taken the responsibility of explaining the importance of this flower to myself. I'm afraid it slipped my mind."

Maddie's mind entertained the thought of getting the _réinoi_ to divulge his reason for why the flower was so precious. The thought that the ruler of perhaps the wealthiest kingdom in the world cherished a small flower should have sent her into hysteria had not the man she refereed to been looking at her in that moment with nearly dead eyes. Knowing better than to voice her opinions, Maddie bit the inside of her cheek, despite the pain, in order to resist her urge to smile. It was a habit she attained when nervous. "Of course, I will make sure to remember that."

Noticing the _réinoi_ still hadn't moved his hand caused Maddie to begin sending hesitant looks to the lavish man and his palm. Should she try to move his hand and pull away? She quickly dashed the thought knowing it could be taken as an offence. Instead she opted to flex and wriggle her fingers and wrist before shyly calling the _réinoi_ 's name.

"Forgive me, miejo réinesse," the _réinoi_ said, quickly letting go of her wrist. Maddie resisted the urge to rub her freed appendage thinking it might displease the man. "This flower is . . . it means very much to me." The blonde man said no more than that and Maddie allowed it despite curiosity's fingertips tickling the front of her mind. Instead, she nodded her head and gave a small smile.

"Thank you," he said, smiling in return. Maddie noticed that while his smile was perhaps as wide as his other smiles, it didn't cause his eyes to crinkle. She almost leapt backwards when the he suddenly gasped with a horrified expression, his hands retreating to the sides of his face and fingers grasping his forehead. His fingers pushed further upwards to where his wheat-colored locks began, and she noted a small discoloration just below the hairs.

" _Oh, pason_ , _pason_ , _pason_! I can't have a pimple on my face with your coronation approaching!" the _réinoi_ exclaimed. He quickly walked away in the direction Maddie assumed led to a door to the palace. Cries for a beautician rang throughout the gardens.

Seeing the man who she had become momentarily frightened by suddenly become fretful over the thought of a pimple marring his face, Maddie couldn't help but laugh as she struggled keep pace with the réinoi, wondering how he was walking so quickly though he wore heels likely as high as hers. Just as she reached the steps leading into the palace halls, her skirts gathered in her hands and an amount of leg that no "proper woman" would ever dare show being revealed, Maddie heard someone call out to her.

" _Réinesse_! _Réinesse_!" a voice called from behind. Her blonde curls whipped around her as she turned to face whomever was calling her, quickly smoothening her skirt to be more presentable. She saw a boy no more than two years her junior with a face shiny with sweat and dirt on his white tunic. Two armor-clad guards stood behind him.

"Yes?"

"There is a gift waiting for you in the throne room, _réinesse,"_ the boy said, bringing his hand close to his face to wipe the sweat from it before fumbling with the belt of his trousers and producing a white envelope. "For you," he said walking forward to hand it to her.

Maddie hesitantly took the letter and whispered a small thank you, before the boy bowed and left followed by one guard as the other followed Maddie inside the hall. The clicking of her heels and the clanking of metal echoed against the floors as she turned the letter in her palm. A seal of a diamond formed on platinum-colored dried wax held the envelope together. The girl's mind went through all she had learned in her lessons about symbols remembered only two people were allowed to use the sigil of the Diamond royals: the royals themselves, and the immediate family of the royals. Even then, how the two were told apart was by the color of the wax, golden for the royals, and platinum for the family. Perhaps her family decided to give her something to show their gratitude towards her or something of the sort? Maddie chuckled at the idea. Perhaps her mother had been kind enough to do something such as this, but those moments of warmth and love were few and far between.

Deciding not to continue pondering, Maddie peeled the seal with care and reached for the parchment inside.

 _Matilda of the House Densen, the First of Her Name,_ Réinesse _of the_ Vaincidors _,_ Donatière _of the Northwest Lands of Diamond, the Future_ Réinea _and Defender of Diamond_

 _To my dearest daughter, I wish for your days to be filled with nothing but luxury and a lavish lifestyle for as long as you live. You have made not only your father and I proud, but your family proud, and because of this I thought a gift would be needed to show our love. Think of this as something that will keep you from wishing for our old home, as a piece of it shall now always be with you. I send my sorrows for not being able to see you for the time you we've been separated, but I hope this shall make up for my disappearance._

 _Lucida of Houses Densen and Bondevik,_ Donaiselle _of the Northwestern L ands of Diamond_

 _Mum always like showing off how fancy she could be,_ Maddie thought, not realizing she'd let out a quiet bittersweet snort after reading the letter and seeing her mother refer to her as her "dearest daughter" yet not know her name. Here she now was, one of the future rulers of Diamond and her mother could still not know her name. Releasing a tired sigh she tried to instead focus on what her gift might be. There weren't many things she could think she was given as her mother was a practical woman, always thinking of long-term projects unlike Maddie's father, Symon, who liked the occasional pleasant sporadic event. Maddie always thought they made for an odd couple but respected the quiet understanding and balance they held.

" _Réinesse_ ," the guard said, bring Maddie out of her thoughts. He stood in front of a door held open by guards in front. She closed the letter, putting her hands behind her back and wringing the paper to relieve her fears somehow, and sped up her walk. The girl walked with as much grace as she could manage, heels clicking against the floor, back straight, and stomach tucked in, the mantra of "a _réinea_ does not walk in a room to be announced, but announces herself with poise and power". Her thoughts of screaming lungs and feet were pushed aside.

The mantra silenced as she saw what waited for her in the throne room. The réinoi was obviously not in the room, but many servants stood beneath the many white stone arches of the room or looked down from over the railing on the second floor of the room. At the end of the oval shaped room was a large red carpeted staircase, at the top staircase a large golden throne decorated with amber, yellow sapphires, citrine, and probably a hundred other gems Maddie couldn't name, plush orange cushions on the back and seat. On both sides of the second-highest staircase were matching golden thrones with orange cushion, albeit less decorative. Out of one of the chairs back grew threw items: a maple leaf, an iris, and a lily, the image of a keyhole engraved on the large armrests. On the other chair was no cushion on the back, the image of a key engraved instead along with a rivulet crafted atop each armrests that became a waterfall, which had coins and ships lie at the bottom. Behind the thrones was a painting of the gods of the southern area and capital: the Creator and her children, the Shepherdess, the Farmer, the Blacksmith, the Maiden, and the Wise-man smiling from above amidst the dawn colored sky, lying on cream clouds, and the Destroyer and his children, the Warrior, the Wretch, the Sinner, the Killer, and the Torturer, all dragging their clawed black nails through the dark smoke and rocks to scratch the gods above as well as the thrones. It stretched from the top staircase to the rim of the gilded domed ceiling, which the throne room sat under, a large glass window in the center of the dome allowing the golden accents on the creator and her family to glimmer and shine down on the thrones. To Maddie these were foreign gods. Her gods were nameless, only known in the faces of what was in the forest, what was not in the capital. Her gods did not need something to be made by human hands to make their presence known, it simply was known.

Maddie had only entered the throne room once and had been too scared to admire her surroundings, too busy wringing her hands, taking peeks through her long blonde hair that fell over her face, and admiring the floor. She stood in awe of the grand room for some few moments before realizing that she was to be gifted something. Hesitantly, she looked to the guard at her side that began to walk to the thrones and followed. Reaching the first staircase, she picked up her skirts and put both feet on the step before turning. _Take small steps to learning_ , the _réinesse_ told herself as she faced the room, more servants approaching from behind the pillars and arches to look at her. One approached.

" _Réinesse_ , do you wish for your gift to be brought out?" the pepper-haired man said, his head bowed before her.

"Yes," Maddie said, her voice small and shy before she scolded herself and cleared her throat. "Yes, I wish my gift to be brought," she said louder and with more authority, trying to imitate how she heard François speak with his flowery speech.

The man bowed and quickly walked to a large door on the room's side. He quickly slipped inside and came back out some time later, whispering to some of the guards. They looked at Maddie and she realized they were requesting to leave the room. She nodded and they two walked into the room. Some few moments passed before both doors were opened, and the sound of heavy footsteps emerged.

The first person to emerge from the separate room to Maddie was a tall man with sun-kissed skin, broad shoulders, and lean muscles. The auburn pelt of a fox was draped about his body, the tail stretched and wrapped around his waist over tight tan trousers with white and black shapes lining the sides which Maddie vaguely recognized, and the head of the fox laid over the man's shoulder, seeming to bite the sleeveless white tunic like a cloak's clasp. A dagger was strapped and sheathed against a leather belt under the tail. _A glaçmond?_ Maddie thought as she saw at the at the pattern of his pants. She thought he was perhaps raised as one for some time at least, noticing an uncharacteristic swagger and air of snide confidence about him that most glaçmonds she'd come across didn't have. His looks were undeniably of the northern people with sleek dark hair, dark eyes perhaps a bit too large, and a narrow face.

" _Réinesse_ Madeline," the glaçmond said, bowing from the waist, crossing his ankles and extending his arm out with flourish. Maddie couldn't tell if the man was making fun of how other nobles presented themselves or if he always introduced himself to people of higher status with such florish. The smirk on his face as he lifted his head gave her answer. "I am Talykryctug, but you may call me Taly if you find my name difficult, _réinesse_."

"No family name?" Maddie questioned. Her eye was arched and she attempted to mimic her eldest brother's poker face, hoping she could convey the same silent power he held.

"My mother birthed me after she was thrown from her house for having an affair. She gave me to another family that could care for me, not glaçmond, but no less accepting. Us bastards receive no surnames, and neither do glaçmonds," Talykrytug said, shrugging his shoulders as if the matter meant nothing, which Maddie thought fine as it meant nothing to her either. Likely half the people in her village were bastards and had the blood of glaçmonds somehow mixed inside them, but it made no difference to them. "All you need know is I am a poacher sent by your mother to fetch your gift."

"Thank you for your services and taking the . . . liberty to deliver the gift yourself," Maddie replied, attempting to stand up a bit straighter so she may not look so small to Talykryctug. She gave a small sigh and offered a smile to the poacher. "I appreciate what you have done for my mu- mother, but I think you should return the furs to her. She already paid for them and I don't like wearing animal skin."

Talykryctug gave a deep laugh from his core and shook his head. The dark hair placed high atop his head swung back and forth like the behind of a horse though it was caged in many leather straps.. "I believe you will find your gift to your liking. Sadly your mother gave explicit orders to kill neither the animal or its family, but it would have made a lovely pelt for the wintertime if I'd been allowed to kill it."

 _A poacher hired to not poach. It sounds like a joke._ Maddie looked at the man for another moment before telling him to bring the gift. Talykryctug looked back at the door he entered from and waved his hand forward. Two men came facing each other, and a metal cage between the two of them. The cage wasn't tall, perhaps two feet high, but it was rather wide. It wasn't enough space for what was held inside though. A servant brought out a short table and placed it a foot from Maddie's feet. The cage was gently placed atop the table.

Maddie stepped in front of the cage, curious of the creature in front of and choosing not to bother listening to the guard beside her saying to not get too close. She had lived on a farm surrounded by all sorts of wild things. What could this creature do that none of the fearsome creatures she'd lived amongst could do? She smiled at the familiar sight of dark eyes, a shining wet black nose, and fur such a pale shade blonde it looked fresh snow.

"Fraîche?" she whispered as she knelt down beside the cage, carefully shifting her skirts. A radiant smile spread across her face, her eyes stung, and her nose felt hot and itched.

The small bear let out a noise of discomfort and worry. Maddie reached through the bars despite protest from both the guard and poacher and placed her palm against the dark wet muzzle. Fraîche was the runt of a group of bears near the land, and had poor eyes, the dark brown glossed over with a pale blue. The cub's sense of smell was no better and it seemed to rely solely on hearing. The girl began whispering nothing words, merely trying to soothe the animal with the sound of her voice. Its whines continued.

" _Miejo Réinesse,"_ the guard said, "we aren't sure what tis beast might be carrying. I suggest it be cleaned and-"

"Do you know anything about bears sir?" Maddie asked as she leaned closer to the cage's bars, pressing her face against the metal as Fraîche sniffed around her fac. She twitched as she felt the cold wet surface of the bear's muzzle move about her face. Now that she'd heard herself speak her words sounded more like an outright insult than the passive aggressive comment she meant it to be but the message still came across. She didn't focus too much on that though, the feeling of Fraîche's snout once again against her skin bringing tears to her eyes.

"Very little," the guard replied. His armor rang as he shuffled.

"My family owns a farm in the northwestern lands. It's where all the forest-y parts are, and wild animals, like this bear, live nearby. My family has lived there for generations. We know these animals and I cared for this for a few months before I was taken to the palace. I will be fine if this bear is let out of its cage," Maddie finished. She hated referring to Fraîche as an _it_. How could she possibly refer to her only companion in the castle as such a thing? "Open the cage." Her voice carried weight and commanded as much authority as she could, but it still sounded small and as though she had asked for something like a child. She was to be a _réinae_ though, and they did not ask for things to be done. _But I am a child._

"Of course," Talyryctug said, shifting the fox pelt around his waist to reveal a hook with a several keys attached. Maddie wondered if he had trapped any of the other animals near the farm but threw away the thought. Her mother had probably threatened the man she'd wear his skin as a pelt if he harmed any animals. The thought made her smile.

The sharp sound of gears shifting in the lock after the key had been twisted rang through like wedding bells as the newlyweds and guests raced to their festivities. Maddie almost let her tears stream and would have had none been present, pushing aside Talyryctug and throwing her arms across a mass of soft fur, muscle, and fat. She buried her face into Fraîche's neck, breathing in the forest's scent and smiling. She tasted the salt of tears on her smiling lips and rubbed her face against the fur to wipe away the evidence. She thought to pick up the bear like she did when it was still a small cub and carry it to her room, but decided against it. Fraîche had been difficult enough to carry when a cub, and now nearly full grown it would have been impossible for her to carry the animal. She snorted at the thought, but still picked the bear up by its front paws, making sure to be careful with its sharp claws as she hugged the bear close to her front.

" _Miejo Réinesse_?" a voice called, dry and wavering. Maddie turned to see a crone dressed in weathered rags of what used to be a servants garb. The white of her cap deeming her a cleaning woman had become old parchment. "Would you like for us to bath this bear?"

"It isn't necessary for now," Maddie replied, her voice like honey in tea. "I think some fish and water will be needed though." She gave one last look Fraîche before she allowed the bear's front paws to drop, and she waved the bear to follow her as she was led to her room by the crone.

 **After an eternity, I have risen from the dead. I don't even know how to apologize. I've just been trying to adapt to school and the only days I'm able to relax are when we have an extremely long vacation or when I'm sick like today. Sadly, I believe I will only be able to write fan fiction during the winter, spring, and summer vacations and no other time in between. My school has given so much homework on a daily basis I can only not rush through dinner if I finish at least half of it on the train. Please forgive me for this, I'm still trying to adjust my body and mind to a new schedule.**

 **Now that that is over, let me explain the backstory of this story. This world is supposed to take place thousands of years after a plague ripped throughout the entire world. The panic brought on by this plague led to chaos and destruction, ending in civil wars and further** **pandemonium leading to the death of nearly all of humanity. The world has been reformed in the last thousand, and the lands of several former countries have merged with other lands, causing the people of these lands to merge several different cultures together, ending in the present major kingdoms of Spades, Diamond, Hearts, and Clubs. I'm kind of doing a sort of Game of Thrones language-style with this so there is a Common Tongue spoken throughout all the kingdoms, but there are several languages formed within each kingdom. The majority of the Diamond kingdom is made up of what was once France, with small parts of other countries and (once) French territories, including Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Monaco, and Seychelles, and a chunk of Canada that makes the second largest piece of the Diamond Kingdom. As the majority is French land and the second largest piece is Canada, two French speaking countries, the national language of Diamond is a mix of French and Occitan (the second most common language spoken in France). Usually this language is not spoken unless when referring to the royal hand (all of the card members) or to keep something private.**

 ** _Réinae_ \- a mix of reign and queen in French and Occitan- Queen**

 ** _Réinesse_ \- a mix of reign and princess in French and Occitan- used to refer to someone who is to become the queen but has not had her coronation**

 ** _Réinoi_ \- a mix of reign and king in French and Occitan- King**

 ** _Miejo_ \- a mix of "my" in French and Occitan- my ( _Miejo Réinoi_ \- my king**

 ** _Velon_ \- a mix of knave (jack of cards) in Occitan and jack in French- Jack (Pawn of the King)**

 ** _Maîfièch_ -a mix of master in French and asset in Occitan- Ace (Master Asset)**

 ** _Carie_ \- a mix of "dear" in French and Occitan-dear**

 ** _Mun_ \- my (truly possessive)-the possessive version of my (Miejo is for when a title is being used) for when in pleasant conversation of when claiming an object, idea, etc. as yours**

 ** _Petot_ \- petite in French and Occitan**

 ** _Floer_ -flower in French and Occitan**

 ** _Deu_ -God in French and Occitan (Yes, I know singular, but I want it to be François is monotheistic worshipper who was converted)**

 ** _Donaselle_ / _Donatier_ \- I forgot exactly what was the translation and I can't seem to find it but it was referring to the land now owned by Maddie's family. Dona is to refer to the fact that they are people of high status, landowners of a large property, and the second parts refer to their places as the people who own the land, "-tier" being part of the French word for heir, and "-iselle" showing Maddie's mother is the lady of the household.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating for like what, a month? Either way I'm extremely sorry and I hope that after I end my school program in another week, I will be able to update more often. Wow, over thirty views and a follower, favorite, and a review! I was extremely surprised about that. Thank you to all thirty of you guys that actually bothered reading my first chapter. I was expecting around only 15 people to actually read it because of how fast Hetalia fanfic writers update and how many new stories keep popping up every hour. I would especially like to thank** _ **russiaxamerica**_ **for being the first author follower I've had and** _ **eenayde**_ **for being the first person to take the time towrite a review for this story. That means a lot to me and I would very much like to thank both of you for that. I'm sorry for not updating for some time but with the fourth of July, birthdays that have come up, programs, and a recent death in my family I've been kept very busy. Anyways, for any of you Gorillaz fans, I posted a new chapter for my fanfic** _ **My Name Starts With S but It's Not**_ **Stuart. If you're a fan of Gorillaz and haven't read it please check it out, and if you have read the story so far, please check out the next chapter and tell me what you think. Sorry for all of the excuses, so on with the story.**

 _ **Hetalia,**_ **is created by Hidekaz Himaruya, and I in no way shape or form own any of the characters**

 **Madeline- Queen of Diamonds**

Maddie had been sitting quietly in a plush chaise lounge seat made orange velvet, gold, and dark wood, looking quite peculiar seated upon such a lavish couch whilst wearing clothing suited for a pheasant consisting of a simple dark blue skirt, a yellow bodice, and dark green petticoat and oddly enough, one of her most lavish heeled shoes. The sun had arisen maybe an hour or so ago. Before coming to the palace she'd always awoken an hour or two before the sun had even come close to rising beyond the rolling hills her family lived near. Knowing that it was only the servants who were awake at this hour usually, Maddie would dress in whatever was most comfortable and stroll about the palace in silence, or stay in the library reading.

She gave a small sigh at that thought. Not even three months and she was already missing her home. She missed the way the crisp autumn air filled her lungs as leaves fluttered from a small breeze on the ground. She missed the constant sounds of the animals from the obnoxious cow, Clara, Maddie had named her though her family claimed there was no need to name an animal, who loudly mooed and would kick away a pail when Madeline stopped to rest her hands, to the small pink pigs that snorted noisily when she came close to them simply to pick up the runt and feed it some milk. She always hoped the runts she fed would grow to be at least a bit stronger than their siblings, just enough so that they wouldn't be the first to be slaughtered. None of them ever lived long and she would refuse to eat meat the next day when saw a piece of juicy red meat being served.

Finishing the thick volume she'd been reading, she sat it down on the nearby table. She leaned back into her seat though her muscles were telling her to stretch, not listening and reclining even further into her seat, eyes glazing over the many volumes and novels surrounding her before looking out the tall window next to her. The sun was well on its way to moving above the patch of trees in the garden. It cast a pretty glow across the sky and the garden: the sky was a bright cornflower blue with thin wisps of white, muted orange, and pale pink clouds, the sun glowing brightly and casting a bright yellow glow across the ground. It truly did make the Diamond Kingdom look like it's colors of orange and gold. Her violet eyes skimmed over the once colorful garden now bathed in the two colors. It was a pretty sight but even so it felt foreign and cold to her even with the warmth of the suns rays. It was much like how she felt when the crown was put over her head: the weight of it was strange and heavy, and the sight of the metal felt cold, lacking the warmth and power she assumed would come, only feeling a piece of metal that had some wealth to it.

Finally thinking her body deserved to move, she took off her small-heeled white shoes, curling her toes in satisfaction. The heels she now wore were even stranger to her then the fancy gowns as she often went barefoot when she was younger, the sudden need to wear shoes that blistered her heels and pinched her toes not at all pleasant to her poor feet. Stretching out her palms she wondered why she had bothered at all to wear shoes. She was often left alone and in the library where hardly anyone came unless the king was looking for an important document stored away somewhere.

 _Oh yes,_ she thought as the reason came to mind. _It was because of what that woman said._ She recalled that only two days before she had been announced Queen she had been helping her siblings to sell some products when suddenly someone had knocked her down. A woman to be precise, although it was hard to know as they wore a dark cloak, and the only thing revealing the figure as female were flowing white locks poking out and their feminine voice as they asked if she was fine. Even though she was fine, it seemed as though the woman had looked at her dirty barefoot feet and thought a suitable apology was to give Maddie a pair of shoes. In truth, they were quite simple, a pair of pointed-toed, red, low-heeled shoes, but the expensive leather the shoes were made of certainly wasn't something she came across everyday. Just as Maddie was about to give them back to the woman, she felt the weight of a hand on her head and vibrations as the silver-haired woman spoke, as well as her warm breath against her ear as she laughed and said, "Beautiful shoes will take you to beautiful places." The woman walked away, and Maddie recalled hearing only three footsteps, but as soon as she turned to talk to her again, she vanished.

For some reason Maddie decided not to sell the shoes even though they probably would have sold for enough money her family wouldn't have to work for a few months. The moment she arrived home she went into the small barn her father managed to scrounge up enough money for and looked at them, wondering when she would ever have a need for such a thing. She then hid the pair, wrapping a cloth around them to hide the shape, and stuffing them inside the burlap sack full of hay and feathers she called a pillow. On the day guards in gold and orange and the Jack himself had arrived on the plot of land her parents called their own she hadn't worn any shoes. When she arrived to the palace though, she'd quickly washed her feet and put on the heeled shoes, arriving with some small confidence left in herself and parents crying with joy and sadness for their youngest girl who they would only see glances of ever again. Maddie was confused about the ordeal as for as long as she could remember she'd always had a diamond mark located just below her ankle, which the rest of her family had, defining them as being born in Diamond. A week before the guards arrived her mark changed so a five-pointed star was just above her old mark. She thought nothing of it, her feet so filthy she forgot about the markings. She brought it up with her mother once but she was brushed aside and never bothered with the matter again.

That was very much the case her whole life. She was the youngest out of eleven or twelve other children, most of their birthdays barely a year or two apart. A lot of them were barely older than her or had already gotten on with their lives. In actuality it felt more like they were indentured servants living together rather than family, each person going about their business, only speaking when in need of a favor or talking about business. Often Maddie felt like the runt of the litter herself, small and sickly from the time she was born, just barely surviving her first few winters, constantly forgotten, and almost invisible at some times. It got to the point where she would check herself twice to see if she had become transparent in some way. The few times she was remembered she would often be mistaken for one of her siblings who also shared their father's blonde hair, although there were some moments in which her siblings who shared their mother's silver hair had there names mistaken with Maddie's.

In the palace, whilst she still acted as the unseen sprit she often presumed she was, it was an entirely different tale. If a servant saw her they became flustered, even if they were thrice here age, and repeatedly bowed and asked if she needed anything from something as simple, to them, as a cup of tea served on the balcony with a servant holding a shade above her head, to the extravagant experience of not having to lift even a toe as she was bathed, dressed, sent off on a carriage made entirely out of gold, taken to the farthest meadow in Diamond, have a feast all to herself, and then leave with a full string quartet playing music as she sleeps. Everything felt so surreal every night she'd wake up surprised to find herself in a clean, spacious, expensive room decorated with high ceilings of gold, crystal chandeliers hanging above her head, and a silken canopy bed that could surely be enough room for five or six other people, instead of a small dirty room containing at least five other inhabitants. She thought perhaps she was in a possible comatose state, and that everything that had happened was a dream, but every time she woke she didn't believe what she saw until a servant knocked on her door after she pinched her shoulder twenty times or so.

Wiggling her toes against the cold stone floor in delight, Maddie got off her seat and walked over to the gargantuan shelves of books that created an almost maze like quality in the room. Her fingers delicately brushed over the spines of books, some weathered, some new, some merely documents with the sides sown together. The faint pitter of rushing feet was heard through the stone walls, managing to do so with the hundreds upon hundreds of servants the king had preparing for the feast scurrying like field mice back and forth and then some.

 _Nothing less than perfection for a king I suppose,_ Maddie thought, rolling her eyes with a bit of disdain at the thought. _While commoners and half dead children starve in the streets, the royals get to feast on what most peasants would have to steal to get._ Shaking her head, she continued on running her fingertips across the shelves. She closed her eyes and continued walking blindly, carefully feeling the textures of spines and papers until she felt something strange. Opening her eyes and taking out the book, one of her eyebrows arched in confusion. The ten or so pages of the book looked as though they should have simply been a document sown together like the others, but for some reason had a leather cover protecting it, clearly old with its frayed edges and faded color. There was no title written on the leather whatsoever, leading the young girl to open the book. No title still. She flipped through the pages, violet eyes skimming over them briefly hoping to find something distinguishing a title or something of the sort. There was nothing however, and the writing resembled that of the large lettering some of the children managed to write if they were taught. _How odd_ , Maddie thought, _no title, childish scribbles, and yet a cover is placed with it._ She began to read the first page, placing her finger underneath the first word, focused on deciphering the slightly sloppy writing-

BAM!

The young Queen became so startled she jumped and just barely grasped the spine of the book with her small fingers before it could fall.

"You there, tell me where I can find the dining hall."

Maddie turned to face the voice, looking at the doorway where a man stood. He was handsome, with a tall athletic body, long straw-blonde hair held by a small red ribbon, bright blue eyes, and tanned skin, though Maddie could tell he was more than likely much paler in actuality. His clothing improved upon his looks, with a long bright red coat with golden buttons and cufflinks, a white shirt with ruffles at the wrists, pale pink stocks tied around his neck, a pink waistcoat with small gold buttons, tight, red, silk breeches, white leggings, and dark brown, heeled shoes with gold buckles.

"Excuse me, didn't you hear me," the man said once more arching an eyebrow, his tone more curious than annoyed. "Can you tell me where to find the dining hall?"

"Oh um, y-yes o-of course," Maddie sputtered out. "If you are to walk to the end of the corridor, turn left, and continue in that direction for another three corridors you'll find a large door, most likely with a guard or two in front. That is the dining hall."

"Thank you," the man said. "Shouldn't you be with the other servants?" Maddie was about to answer but the man had left without saying another word.

 _He certainly was a rather odd man. Could he have been a part of the Heart King's guards?_ She contemplated the thought for a moment, but quickly suspended it. _His clothing was far too formal, not at all suited for guarding someone of a royal stature. Perhaps it was the Ace?_ She hadn't heard any news of the Ace coming along as on visits they often were left to keep watch of the kingdom. From what she had heard of the Heart's Ace also, the man looked nothing like what was described of the fair skinned, dark haired and eyed man with a slim fame.

 _That couldn't have been the King could it?_ The man hadn't worn a crown but his clothing was quite expensive and decorative, even if a bit simplistic compared to what King Francis wore. She had also heard the King and Queen both were blonde and had fair skin that easily tanned. _Perhaps he could have been the Queen._ It wouldn't be the first time of a man being born Queen or a woman being born a King or a Jack. She hadn't heard of it occurring often in Heart but Diamond had its fair share of women who were Kings and men who were Queen. _If the King and Queen are here that means that the meeting has already started!_ It would be terrible for her to have had the King or Queen see her as she was now looking like a servant!

Maddie grabbed her heels, scurrying to her room as quickly as she could. She called upon a nearby maid who threw away her outfit and found a large basin of water. The woman washed her face, put rouge on her lips and powdered her face, and styled her hair. The maid then proceeded to dress her in one of her best dresses, a crème colored gown with a small tail, quarter length sleeves, and decorative beads of red, pink, and orange, with gold accents surrounding the bodice, sleeves, and skirt. It was paired with gold and pearl teardrop earrings, a matching necklace, and her citrine, orange tourmaline, pearl, and gold diadem. It was too much for her taste, but it was the first time she'd meet the Royals of another kingdom. She'd briefly glanced at them while walking to and from inside of the cathedral of the kingdom, but never was able to talk to any of them. Better that she overdo it and show them that she was trying her hardest to fit into her new role than not trying hard enough.

Walking to the doors of the dining hall, Maddie held onto her heels with one as to cause as little noise as possible against the marble floors as the her other hand tried to tame her hair that was currently trying to come out of the style she'd put it in. Reaching the doors, the guards at the front parted for her, and waited patiently as she quickly straightened out her appearance, fixed her hair. Just as she was about to nod to them to open the doors, they opened from the inside but just enough that the width of a sideways butter-knife could fit. A wide green eye peaked out from the inside catching Maddie off guard as her violet eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands just as she squeaked. The corners of the eye crinkled in surprise as the owner seemed to smile before the soft, high-pitched voice of the Ace was heard.

"My queen as lovely as you look right now, and from what my eye can see you look positively exquisite," Erika said, smiling wider as Maddie blushed in embarrassment, "I propose that you stay outside and wait for us to meet you in the gardens perhaps? I think it would make you seem as though you had terrible mannerisms to barge into the middle of a meeting, even if it is a short one and your form of barging into a room is more relatable to a small bird quietly sitting near an opened window. Don't fret over thinking that they will dislike you. Merely say that you did not realize how early the Heart Royals would arrive and that you had to dress presentably for them. The queen has a fondness for me and I am sure she will positively adore you upon meeting you, My Queen."

It was in moments like these that Maddie was thankful to have someone as kind and thoughtful as Erika as the Ace. She was probably the closest Maddie had ever gotten to having a caretaker that she could consider family of sorts. Yes there had been a kind trader her family was friends with that often took care of her when he could named Carlos, or as he probably would be introduced if she had to introduce him to the Royals, Carlos Máximo Juan Ericemdo Machado, but on occasion he'd hit her mistaking her for one of her siblings who deserved a punishment and would often be gone for more than three months every season, only staying a week or two in Diamond before moving.

Politely nodding, Maddie whispered her thanks to the Ace before stepping away as the doors closed. She stepped further back to let the guards step back into place before nodding in acknowledgement and leaving them to their duties. Deciding not to return to the library, she quietly moved about the halls, moving close to the windows in order to look outside. The sun no longer illuminating the city in gold returned it to its much more demure reality of white marble building where government meetings were usually held or where other nobles lived. In truth it was a pretty sight, but Maddie could only remember the filthy crime-filled village she herself once lived in as she looked at the posh, pretty, palace-like buildings that would have been a better investment of money if the money were spent on the people. Had the king remembered, or even known, anything of what it was like to live in his Kingdom the way most lived? Being as small as Maddie meant being unnoticed and being unnoticed meant noticing and learning many things such as when was the time the young group of boys who lived on the streets would steal from the marketplace, what time the brothels were at their fullest, and where were the areas to avoid if you did not want to be robbed, killed, and left to shitted, eaten, and pissed on by whatever animals passed until your body rotted and was thrown in with other garbage. It wasn't a pretty thing to think about, but it was the reality of the Diamond Kingdom, and Maddie was just glad not to be born in Clubs at the very least.

Reaching a familiar set of stairs the young queen gathered her skirts and moved up the stairs, her heels that shot her up four inches higher into the air clicking against the stone steps. She tried to regain her balance against the walls as she suddenly began to trip, but did not bother taking off the shoes. Having somehow managed to reach the top with only a small bruise forming on her left hip, Maddie considered it a success and opened the doors to her private solar, which the past queens had had. Maddie had asked the king to not allow any guards up merely so that she could have an area besides her room and the library that she could be alone in, as the other two were still accessible to guards and other people. Maddie supposed she should be practically lusting over the fact that she was now being showered with presents and people wanting to be around her, even if only to be in her favor, but so many years of being alone had done it's work.

Opening the doors, Maddie paused and blinked twice to make sure she wasn't imagining anything. Inside was all the plush expensive furniture the last queen had brought to her solar, everything decorated in the fashions of the last hundred years past, not even the large glass doors leading to a large balcony disturbed. Everything was covered in gold, yellow, and orange with small objects colored black, brown, blue, and white speckled here and there. It caused the figure draped in red and pink to seem even stranger with their alien pink shirt with gold trimmings all about as well as violet, white, and red designs, a large, thick, blood red waistband with a large bow at their back tied by gold rope, a long box-like, black, glossy sheath strapped to her side, and a blood red skirt held up by the ribbon. The heavy looking clothing made the woman who while not short but very slim seem even smaller. Strange wooden platform-shoes adorned the figure's feet, which were covered with thick white socks. A bright red flower with heart-shaped rubies attached to golden strings could be found in their black hair gathered in a small bun atop their head, making the thick layer of white foundation on their face stand out further, along with their warm brown eyes lined with kohl and red paint, and small lips partially painted red.

"I am sorry," the figure said in a quiet voice similarly to Erika's, although much more mature, a strange accent to their voice that Maddie could not identify. "I am the Jack of Heart, Sakura Honda. You must be the new queen of Diamond I have heard so much about, Queen Maderine."

It was hard to know if this woman before her was joking with Maddie or not, as Maddie walked forward, the heels she wore compared to woman's causing the painted woman to tower over her by several inches. She quickly glanced over the woman again looking for something that showed her allegiance to the Heart Royals besides her obviously expensive pink and red silks and heart cut rubies. If she remembered correctly, Jacks were supposed to carry a weapon that displayed their kingdom's sigil, where was this "Jack's" sigil?

Sakura Honda seemed to notice how she was looking at her as she gave a small smile while grabbing the handle of the larger sheath of a sword that reached the floor. The handle was black and box shaped and the sword itself looked as though it was made more for speed and agility than the heavy thick swords Maddie saw the guards lugging around with them as it was thin, long, and extremely sharp, but much larger than a rapier. Where the handle and sword met was a small ruby, just barely noticeable, in the shape of a heart. This sword was nothing like the one the Jack of Diamond, Basch, paraded around with him. Maddie quickly curtsied at the sight of the ruby though, and exchanged pleasantries with Sakura.

"I much rather prefer my _katana_ to the rong heavy swords the other Jacks carry about. I arso much prefer to be stealthy and so choose not to have my kingdom's sigir frounced around for arr to see," Sakura explained. Maddie's left eye twitched ever so slightly at the woman's accent that caused many of her words to be incorrectly pronounced. "I am sorry for disturbing your sorar, I was unaware if it had been changed or removed and decided to search through the castre, following my King's example as the rooms and harrs are usuarry redecorated when a new queen arrives. I can reave if you would rike me to. I am sure I have to find where my King and Queen now, as you are in your sorar which I have intruded upon and not at the meeting."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Maddie quickly said, her face flushing with embarrassment. "I, I mean, do not worry, Jack Honda," Maddie said quickly at the slim faced woman's inquisitive look. She continued stumbling with her words, scolding herself as she did so. "I am afraid that your king had taken me by surprise by arriving so early. We were not expecting his party to arrive for may-haps another two hours or so. I had considered entering the meeting room but I am afraid it would seem ill-mannered to suddenly intrude on something I was late for."

The Jack was pleased with the answer apparently as she smiled gently again before gathering her skirt and walking forward to the balcony. "Sharr we continue this on the barcony, Queen Maderine?" She used her other hand to reach into the thick ribbon around her waist and pulling out a highly decorative gold, red, black, and pink fan, a thin gold rope tied at the end with a ruby cut into a heart at the end.

"Oh, er, um o-of course, I don't think that I would be a good hostess if I didn't entertain guests," Maddie replied, scolding herself for how sheepish she sounded in front of the Jack. She quickly walked forward, her back so stiff and straight it could be used as a table, and opened the doors. The two walked out onto the balcony which had it's own set of furniture beneath the shade of a white canopy propped up by four tall oaken legs. Underneath was a reasonable sized, wooden, circular table, four table placed to face the beautiful view of the gardens, which probably took up something of around fifteen acres of land. The two sat down, each taking a seat at the edge. The painted woman quickly began to fan herself and Maddie soon wished she'd brought a fan with how warm it was outside.

The two sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments. Maddie glanced from the corner of her eyes at Sakura Honda, intrigued by the woman's apparel. She'd never seen anyone descended from the fallen kingdom of Dragon. This woman looked like a true beauty of the kingdom, The thin line of skin that her foundation did not cover below her hairline, the strange uncovered patch on her neck, and her uncovered hands showed her skin was extremely fair and smooth. Her face, much like her body, was slim, making her large eyes with long curled eyelashes, elongated further black and red makeup around them, even larger, and her nose was high bridged and a slight bit larger and flatter then the nose she'd seen most people fair skinned people have, more comparable to people of the Sun.

 _I wonder if she was born into nobility?_ Maddie thought. There was less prejudice for race in the Heart kingdom as so many of its inhabitants were from other kingdoms, and nobility was recognized no matter what. This woman seemed to be the embodiment of grace and nobility with how beautiful, well spoken, and poised she was.

"Excuse me, Queen Maderine," Sakura Honda said, bringing Maddie out of her thoughts. "I know that this might seem a bit strange, but do you know anything of _blackjack_?"

"Do you mean the card game?" Maddie replied. "I've never played it myself but I've seen others play it before. It seems rather simple though. One player deals out two cards to themselves and whomever is playing, and the object of the game is to be the closest person to the number twenty-one correct?" Her voice lowered as she saw the Jack look down, a small smile against her fully painted upper lip and partially painted lower lip, and her head shaking slightly, the heart cut rubies ornamenting her hair clanking together.

"No, no, no Queen Maderine." Sakura Honda looked back up at her, a smile still on her face, and her eyes holding something strange in them. "You see, the Royals play a different game of _Blackjack_. This one is considerably more dangerous. It's not just something as simple as betting a mere coin or two on a game. There's usually a strict timeline in which our version is to be played however." The Jack suddenly leaned closer to Maddie, propping her elbow on the table and resting her cheek on her palm as she leaned forward. Her voice lowered into a strange husky whisper even though they were the only two people in the area.

"Have you ever wondered why our signs change and why only people with certain marks are Royals instead of hmm . . .I don't know, perhaps a monarchy where the next Royals are the previous Royals offspring?" There was an amusing glint in the woman's strange ruddy-brown eyes. The smile did not leave her lips even for a minute, but the more Maddie looked at her face, the smile seemed less just a simple coy smile, more reminiscent of a smirk.

"No, I'm afraid not," Maddie replied. "I did not even know such things as a monarchy existed as I've only heard of them in fairy tales."

Sakura Honda shook her head, rubies rattling once more. "I'm afraid that they did exist. Before _Doragon_ \- I mean Dragon fell, my parents claimed my grandparents said there was a monarchy. Sometimes the rulers were cruel, other times the kingdom would flourish because of being under a just king's rule. However there was never much room for improvement in genders. Women had strict rules in which they were to follow just as the men had few rules they absolutely had to follow.Only men could claim themselves a king, or knights, or lords. Women could only hope to be queens and ladies." Her eyes darkened to the point that they almost looked black.

Maddie arched a confused brow, her mouth formed a small "O", and she cautiously started to speak. "I-" she flinched as she saw the Jack look at her with a somewhat softer gaze, but her eyes were still dark and cold like onyx. "I-I am sorry to interrupt you Jack Honda," she looked back up at the woman, a bit braver now, "but I do not see what this has to do with this version of Blackjack you claim that only the Royals play."

The Jack arched her own slim brow, and looked as though she was about to speak when a knock interrupted her. The two females looked back at the opened doors to find Diamond's Ace, Erika looking at them, her palm closed and knuckles resting against the glass doors in a rapping motion.

"Forgive me for my interruption My Queen, Jack Honda," Erika said gesturing to both women as she bowed her head, "but the meeting is over and the Kings have requested your presences in the dining hall. The Heart Queen says that she is excited to meet you."

Something about how the Ace spoke told Maddie that her words were being coated in sugar so not to offend her. The violet-eyed girl did not bother with this though and nodded at the Heart Jack politely before the two women got up from their seats and walked forward to the Ace. Erika turned around and walked to the door, which Maddie realized she had left open, quickly beginning her descent down the stairs. As Maddie began her own descent, she felt a hand tightly latch onto her bicep, and pull her back into what felt like a slightly cushiony chest. Her head quickly snapped up to see the face of Sakura Honda looking down at her.

"We wirr continue this discussion rater I assume Queen Maderine?" Her painted lips smiled knowingly and that strange glint was back in her eyes.

Maddie only nodded before the Jack released her. She scurried down the stairs to the calm safety Erika provided, swearing in the back of her mind that she could still see the Jack's face in that same expression staring at her.

 **I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about this extrememly late update. The program that I was in recently ended so I was just trying my best to finish what updates on my stories that I could as quickly as I could. I apologize if this isn't very good but I was just trying while doing all these reports and papers for the program. Anyways, I am finished and won't have to worry about any work until September so I will have plenty of time to write stories and update chapters. So, until next time, please read and review and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm happy that people are still bothering to actually read this story. Thank you the thirty of you who have still decided to read this. I'm still surprised that some people still like reading the stories I've written so far. I'm extremely happy though as my grandparents have currently gotten married and I love the two of them very much. Anyways I suppose I'll get on with the story now.**

 **Madeline - Queen of Diamond**

Maddie followed three steps behind Erika, her violet eyes flashing back every now and then to look back at the towering figure of the Heart kingdom's Jack, Sakura Honda. The woman always had a smile on her painted face, but it looked more ferocious then welcoming, the slightly opened corner of her mouth revealing what was either the darkened space of the inside, or teeth that had been blackened for some strange bizarre reason. It was disturbing to see, especially as it contrasted with the bright red and white cosmetics. The woman's eyes were no better either, two dark brown, nearly black, orbs staring coldly at her, as if an eagle assessing its prey. All together she very much resembled a fox.

When Jack Honda had released her on the staircase, she quickly went to Erika's side. The older toe-headed girl gave Maddie comfort from just her presence alone. While keeping near her kept the Jack away from her physically, mentally the woman's words kept swimming in her head as she tried to understand what she meant.

What did the card game have to do with monarchies that no longer existed and Royals who reined supreme now? And what was this about a timeline the Royals follow when playing? Absolutely none of what was said made sense to the young queen.

Maddie did not have to fret long as the three Royals arrived to the large doors leading into the dining room. Every time the queen walked in she always noticed something within the design of the room whether it be in the blue curtains that hung above the entrance behind the doors, the blue fabric echoing the curtains used for white chairs, the detailing of the gold on the cream colored walls and doors, how the brown wooden table that matched the wooden floors brought warmth to the room, or how there was always a different matching set of utensils, dishes, napkins, and tea sets ready to be used. As the Heart royals had arrived today though the blues had been exchanged for reds and pinks, and the golden and white tableware had purple accents to them. She had no time to admire the new decorum though those seated quickly stood up upon the three women's arrival.

"So this is the queen I've been hearing about!" a blonde haired man with sky blue eyes clamored excitedly as he walked, well bounded, over to her from his seat at the end of the table. It was the same man from the library, albeit with what looked to be a shiny layer of grease surrounding his lips. "You look familiar though ," he stated as he bent downward to see her face closer. Maddie blushed at the close contact, not noticing that Sakura Honda and Erika had curtsied and taken their seats already.

"You're the girl from the lib'ary! I thought you were a maid though." The man turned away from Maddie to turn to King Francis, who was currently dressed in his kingdom's colors, wore his crown, which Maddie rarely saw him wear, and was seated at the head of the table. "Are you really making this girl who's supposed to be your queen dress up like the maids?"

Maddie looked at the man with widened eyes, paled cheeks, and her mouth ajar. She'd never met anyone, except possibly Erika and Basch, who were allowed to speak to the King so casually! If this man were a commoner the Jack would have cut off his tongue for that!

Her King replied surprisingly calmly to the question though. "No, King Alfred, I do not force Madeline to dress up as though she is one of the servants. I simply allow my queen to enjoy the freedom to dress as she pleases. I wouldn't want a young flower such as her to be forced to do something against her will when her life has barely begun and she has barely blossomed."

"I suppose I shall commend you for that, King Fro-ancis," a blonde woman with judging emerald green eyes said. She too was dressed in her kingdoms colors with a red gown, black trimming around her neckline, a purple and black bodice clinging tightly to her waist, and golden embroidery on her skirts. A thick robe of black cloth with white fur inside, a highly decorative golden trimming, elbow length fur sleeves, and multiple layers of white lace flowing from both sleeves was above her gown. I golden crown with emeralds and rubies to match her eyes and gown were placed atop her long wheat colored hair. In contrast to the tight skirt Jack Honda wore, the Heart Queen looked as though she was wearing twenty different layers of skirts around her waist and it looked quite difficult to move around in, let alone sit in.

Maddie wrinkled her nose when she realized the woman was trying to insult her King by calling him a frog before fixing herself. Even though Maddie had yet to try them, frog legs were delicacies that were known throughout the kingdom to taste wonderful. Insulting those is insulting the culture's food, which the kingdom is very well known for.

"It is an honor to be properly introduced to you Queen Madeline," the blonde woman said, turning to her with a welcoming smile, her eyes much softer than Sakura Honda's, although the way she carried herself showed she knew very well how to get what she wanted done by herself. The woman walked over to Maddie, the heels of her shoes making quite a bit of nose against the polished floors. "I am Queen Alice Guinevere Elizabeth Victoria Rose Kirkland of Hearts, and this gluttonous bulk of meat, bones, muscles, and other such things that should make up a perfectly intelligent human being is my husband, Alfred F. Jones of Heart. How do you do, Queen Madeline?" She curtsied before looking down at Maddie. Everything about this woman practically screeched that she came from wealth from her far too long name, which sounded as though her parents could not decide upon one or two names to give her, to how she spoke with that strange lilt she'd seen many girls her age fall for when a somewhat decent-looking merchant with it came, to how she looked about a room as though it was not worthy for her to spend her time in. People such as this were the kind that Maddie and whatever other children around the street wouldn't mind robbing from if they ever arrived through town in a fancy carriage. Something was odd about the Hearts Queen, as if something were fake about her. It might have been how the hair that made her fringe was less shiny than the hair that made up her flowing locks or how from the side view she briefly saw the queen from as she walked forward it was noticeable that the older woman's bosom did not look nearly as the large as they now did in front of her.

She was no longer Maddie the youngest child of the dozen or so two farmers Simon and Emilìa Densen had produced in their marriage. She was no longer the child who was forgotten, or the child who would accidently be punished for something her siblings did because she looked similar to them, or one of the many "dirty gutter-rats" roaming around the city ready to pick the pocket of someone with clearly enough money in their pocket to last her family two weeks easily. She was Queen Madeline Densen of Diamond. She had no royal lineage in her blood, no lands that would truly belong to her if she were not queen, and she had no prior experience to dealing with other Royals. She was a new person who was dropped into a new life full of rules she had no ideas of and where one mistake could become her undoing. Madeline was to tread lightly.

She went over what she was going to say three times in her head quickly before speaking as smoothly as she could. "I'm well, thank you Queen Alice." She berated herself for almost saying "m'lady" as she was so used to saying when she had to talk with someone related to royalty in some way. It wasn't even the "my lady" nobles used, but the m'lady commoners used! "I'm sorry I could not attend the meeting today. I didn't expect your party to arrive so early today. I awoke early and was spending time in the library so I was not earlier told you had come so soon. It wasn't until King Alfred lost his way and came to the library I knew your party had come."

Queen Alice raised an eyebrow, which upon closer inspection Maddie now noticed were surprisingly thick and much darker than her blonde hair as part of the older woman's fringe had been brushed to the side completely exposing her forehead. It was not a questioning look however, rather one of delightful surprise. "Well I suppose it is nice you are trying to get a better education about the royals, little love. Good to be an early riser as well. You'll be needing that for when you begin to attend more meetings." The emerald-eyed woman smiled charmingly down at Maddie before walking back to her seat next to King Alfred. "Shall we begin the meal? I fear if I rest now that I shall be famished when I awaken at some terrible hour."

King Francis nodded just as Maddie sat down next to him, her seat pushed in and out by a nearby servant male servant. A few servants quickly rushed to another door at the other end of the room. A moment later three servants arrived carrying red and white wine and champagne. As they finished pouring drinks into their cups another few servants quickly arrived with their first course: two capons, eight partridges with cabbage, eight pigeons with bisque, and beatilles. There was also escargot served but Maddie didn't bother touching it as she often couldn't hold in her stomach after eating it. The size of the food looked as though it could easily feed her family for a week or two. These were Royals however, and food was barely nibbled upon before they were given sorbet to cleanse their pallets, the next course arrived, and food was taken away. Maddie finished as much as she could out of a natural habit of not knowing when the next meal would come but did not regret it though she was full of food. She did not want to waste any food served.

The second course was hors d'oeuvres: more partridge, some sausage, white boudin, truffled pasties, warm beef in gravy, biscuits, and a strange yellow sauce poured over almonds. She wondered briefly if Francis had asked for almonds as he possibly found out they were her favorite. That was until she looked at the other end of the table to see King Alfred noisily chewing on them one handful after another, not caring about the strange yellow sauce dripping down his chin every time he opened his mouth, the complete opposite of his noble-born wife, who patted her lips with a napkin after almost every serving of food was consumed. Maddie was about to give up the possibility until she tasted one of the few almonds that weren't drenched in the sauce, tasting clearly that they were roasted with maple syrup, her favorite syrup. She let a small smile show as she picked another one, glancing at Francis to see him smiling at her. Turning away to distract herself, she took a long sip of her champagne. A few minutes later her cheeks were aflame and she felt as though she were melting.

The third course was entrees of veal, pigeon pie, what tasted to be a strange dish of cooked eel, more than likely something to appease the tastes of the Hearts Jack who in the most ladylike greediest way she could lapped at the dish, followed by the Hearts Queen carefully taking Yorkshire puddings one after the other, a dish of chopped steak with melted cheese, peppers, onions, and jalapeños the Heart King practically took half of, as well frog legs. Maddie glanced at Francis to see the man smiling devilishly as he happily took a large bite of the meat. The Heart Queen looked as though she was ready to take her knife and stab it through the bones in Francis's hand. The fourth course consisting of entrees of fricasseed chickens, minced partridges, small partridges in gravy, pies, small grilled turkeys, and fat chickens with truffles stopped that however. Roasts came next consisting of more capons, chickens, pigeons, petendeaux, partridges, and tarts flanked by smaller dishes of snipes, and teals.

Maddie felt just about ready to throw up between her lack of alcohol tolerance, the vast amount of food her stomach felt it could no longer bear, and how sickening it felt remembering the faces of thin, often times limbless, children every time she took a bite out of something they could have only seen in their dreams when desert finally came. The very last course consisted of bowls of fresh fruits, crepes with an assortment of syrups and toppings, a tower made of brightly colored macaroons, an assortment of different tarts, candy, cream puffs, éclairs, chocolate cakes, mousse, and flan. The sight of it practically made spittle come out of her mouth. This seemed to be King Alfred's favorite course, though it was hard to tell which he liked most and least as he gorged himself throughout every course, finishing half of all the dishes served, however he quickly left on the account of an upset stomach.

Maddie felt as though she couldn't breathe by the time she'd finished her second éclair. The dress she was in provided little help. She felt the contents of her stomach moving and swirling and felt incredibly warm. Sweat was starting to appear on her brow. Her breath was laboring and she started breathing in slowly from her nose. It was no help though and she began to feel worse.

"Can I be leave?" Maddie asked Francis, cheeks flushed and each word she uttered threatening to be interrupted by food not yet digested. She hadn't bothered worrying if she sounded rude, if her choice of wording was informal, or if she hadn't addressed the Diamonds King by his title. The instant she saw him nod she got up, her seat screeching as it moved and her napkin falling down from the plate she threw it on. She was not sure where she was going, only processing the sound of her heels as they clicked loudly throughout the halls, and faintly hearing the sound of the fabric of her dress as tore from getting caught under her heel. It wasn't until she felt the sweet bliss of cold air against her skin that she finally began coming back down to earth. She had just entered into the garden, this time from an entrance she didn't know the way to her room from. She did not mind though as she knew there were guards scoured about who could help her.

Her breathing became steadier as she walked about although she began to feel faint once more and quickly walked to where one of the fountains stood. The young Diamond Queen quickly looked to her sides before seating herself at the edge, taking off her shoes, turning to face the fountain, and dipping them into the water. The lukewarm water helped relieve her aching feet, which likely had blisters on them. The hem of her dress was wet but she saw no point in fussing over it anymore now that it was torn, a piece of fabric missing even. It was a pity it was one of her more favored dresses.

The violet-eyed girl looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. The only sounds made were the wind, the ruffling of leaves, and the water moving as Maddie took one of her feet out to hang it off the fountains edge, toes inches away from the paved road. Deciding that it truly did not matter as long as only the guards saw, Maddie undid her hair, ridding herself of any ornaments within it, including her crown. Not only did her head feel much lighter now that it was freed, but her being felt as though it would float away. She gathered the crown and her hair ornaments, lied her back down on the wide surface of the fountain's marble rim, and held them up above her head to gaze at each one.

A small collection of hairpins with white flowers carved from jewels was used to pile up and pin her curled hair to the back of her head, although not all of it as she felt many large curls against her neck and back while the pins were still on. They were not too large to draw attention away from her crown but added a rather innocent touch, as if wanting to play up the fact that she was indeed quite young, one of the youngest queens the Diamond Kingdom had had in the past four hundred years in fact. Said queen quite liked these pins. They were certainly something she would have prized and love to wear about to events. Her crown was another thing though.

The crown was much heavier than it look, something undoubtedly owed to the array of gems used throughout the object. The piece was much too gaudy for the blonde's liking, and if she was to wear this somewhere other than the palace, there was no doubt she'd be killed, likely by having her throat slit, and her person robbed. It was not the way the crown looked that displeased her so though. It was what it meant. The power, the right to rule over the kingdom, the ability to have it known she in fact could be the only thing stepping in the way of her kingdom's prosperity or it's disgrace. Though the crown's weight upon her head was indeed heavy, her soul was more burdened than anything else.

The violet-eyed queen stayed with her back against the marble, arms holding up the crown that was dangling from her fingers dangerously. What was truly so special about the actual crown? She looked and saw a piece of metal claimed to be precious and shiny rocks that would fetch a hefty price at any auction or market. All she saw was something of wealth value that only knew how to be used as a source of income or as something to use to weigh someone down. In that respect it was much like the iron used for chains she saw around prisoners.

Was that were Royals were? Prisoners who hid themselves behind lavish clothes and walls and had their responsibility to the kingdom as their chains? If that was what it was, Maddie wanted no part. She wanted to go back to being a farm-girl, who cared for her livestock, and was the runt of the litter. It was so much simpler being ignored than being forced into a spotlight almost every moment she was not in the library or in her room.

"Oh, here you are!" Someone shouted interrupting her musing. Maddie tensed up and blushed furiously, quickly moving around to make herself presentable though it was clearly apparent that would not happen any time soon. Her crown was slipping of her forehead as she attempted to hastily put her hair back in its half-up half-down style, pins held in her mouth making it look as though she had flowers growing out of it, wet feet trying to place themselves into her heels, and the soaping wet hem of her gown that was now torn weighed her down. The person laughed before speaking again rather loudly. "Don't worry, Mad! I can't stand being in these dumb clothes either."

"Oh, er, um, uh- t-thank you, but I-I shouldn't be in the gardens like this though!" Maddie stammered out, cheeks making even cherries envy their color. She hadn't noticed the person's lack of respect for her title at all. "A queen shouldn't be seen by anyone other than her lady-in-waiting while not presentable." As she spoke she quickly began once again repining her hair, this time taking some time to put it on. The fact that she wasn't used to putting her hair into anything other than twin ponytails didn't help though, and the pins just kept dangling from her hair every time she placed in a new one.

"Oh, don't give me that crap, I get enough of that from Ally," King Alfred said, his voice suddenly much closer as Maddie felt one of the pins be taken from her hands. "You've got that accent to your voice only the northern farmers have, so don't go pretending your some damn Royal, alright? Just turn around and stand still and I can fix this for you."

Not wanting to argue with the king of a kingdom her king was an acquaintance of and shared a very good trade dealing with, Maddie sat still, her back so straight a rod could practically be stood against it. A few moments passed in silence, which Maddie was surprised to experience with the Heart King as King Alfred seemed to be the type of person whose mouth was always moving and whose chest was never out of breath. She was equally surprised out how deftly and skillfully his hands moved throughout her hair, never hurting her skull though she could feel the pins grazing her skull each time he pulled one in.

"Um, King Alfred?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me askin', where did you learn to do this?"

"Oh, this? I had a sister when I was I was little. Kinda looked like you actually. Maybe that's why I'm doin' this for you." Looking into the fountain, Maddie saw the similarities between she and the king. They shared the same shade of blonde hair, if not hers was just a tad brighter, the faintest hint of strawberry blonde darkening the tips into orange, but they had the same cheekbones, the same nose, although hers had a slight upturn at the tip, and though they had different colored eyes, the shapes were the same. If one were to not look so closely, they would think they were siblings. "Anyways, she used to have really long hair that our mother made her keep until it had to get cut when one of the servants spilled honey on it. When it was still long though she made me pin it up since she hated dealing with it. Doing this to you actually makes me kinda nostalgic."

While resisting the urge not to say a quip about how she was surprised he understood what that word meant, Maddie wondered why he was telling this to her and why he used to do his sister's hair. Though Alfred sounded and behaved as though he were a commoner, he seemed all too comfortable in his clothing, and even though he gorged himself at dinner he used all the correct utensils for the correct foods. Surely his family must have been nobility? Though if they were than his sister would have had maids at hand to prepare her.

"Now that I think about it," King Alfred said, bringing her out of her thoughts, "you're about the age she'd be right now. I wonder what it would be like if she'd ended up being queen or maybe an ace. It's a nice thought. She would've been a good queen I think, although she was pretty wise. Not like I'd know though, she was always the smart one." His voice lowered. Neither of them said a word for a few more moments. Maddie wasn't sure at all how to respond to what he said. King Alfred had only increased the amount of questions she now had. Even with her inquisitive nature she knew it would probably make her seem rude if she all of a sudden started asking him about his dead sister when he was a perfect stranger to her. Maddie couldn't deny the odd feeling of familiarity though. There was something about his large calloused palms weaving throughout her hair that was comforting. It wasn't the way her mother used to do it, roughly grabbing large patches and jabbing each pin into her hair until nothing but a messy knot was created or angrily combing out knot before tying pigtails with messy ribbons.

"Ha, ha, sorry 'bout that!" Alfred suddenly said, bringing Maddie out of her thoughts with his loud and almost demanding voice. "I think I went in a little to deep with all that stuff about my sis'. Anyways, I'm done with this. Take a look! Not too shabby if I say so myself!" A large grin spread across his face revealing pale teeth, and crinkling the corners of his kind eyes in a way that made Maddie feel almost instantly comforted as she gave a shy toothless smile. Looking into the fountain she saw he had indeed done a surprisingly good job at pinning her hair. It was better than when the maid had done it even!

"Thank you, King Alfred," Maddie said with another smile. Her stomach no longer churned, her skin no longer felt aflame, her head was clear, or at the very least functioning properly, she'd developed some type of a friendly connection with the King of a neighboring kingdom who her king was partners with, and she'd had her hair be done splendidly. These last few things she realized she probably would have laughed aloud at if someone had told her she'd be thinking of them as something that she would have to think of as even remotely normal. It brought a wider smile to her lips.

"Eh, don't worry, I miss doin' this," King Alfred said. "Al doesn't like me touching her hair. Always puts up a fight every time I walk into her room to try doin' it." At this point, Maddie wasn't all that surprised he referred to his fellow queen who seemed to loved propriety and formalities in such an informal way, nor that he loudly proclaimed he'd walk into a lady's room, likely without even being polite enough to knock, and try to do something a maid was hired to do. She wondered if he would look at the Heart Queen if he ever came into her room though she was still dressing but dashed away the thought knowing even if the king was a bit obnoxious and lacked some common sense he had a good heart.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Maddie looked at the king curiously before realizing he was looking at the crown she still had in her palms. Need she truly have to put it on though? The weight was so heavy, both literally and figuratively. Reluctantly she gave it to the Heart King though.

It seemed with all his supposed ignorance, King Alfred noticed her reluctance. Well, at the very least it seemed that way.

"You know what, I think you should just carry this with you." Maddie smiled. "You look really tiny with it on and like you're about to fall over." Her smile slowly disintegrated as she gave him a slightly pointed look.

Alfred laughed at her look. "Sorry, but it's true. You look really strange with that on." Maddie brushed of his blunt comment with an eye-roll. "It looks like your really uncomfortable with this on. It looks like you don't know whether to throw it or sell."

Her ears perked up at this. "If you do not mind my asking, what do you mean by that?"

"I jus mean you don't seem to like this whole Royals business at all. If this were any other commoner put into your position they wouldn't be ruining these new expensive clothes and would constantly make sure they looked nice, and would where that crown every chance they got. You just look uncomfortable with it on. I know you probably think it's weird hearing this from me, but this isn't going to get any easier from here on in. You're the Queen now. Once your lessons on how to act like a Queen, look like a queen, and all this other crap is done, it's all downhill from there. Stop acting like you're still a peasant. You should know by now that when you become a Royal you renounce any title you had prior to that. Another kingdom might end up using those uncomfortable feelings to there advantage. Just learn to face the facts."

Maddie looked at Alfred in shock. He had gotten up from his seat and now towered over her even more as he spoke, face hard and stern, bright eyes now clouded. At first she didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to respond to that? It seemed she suddenly knew how to though, as she responded with her first thought.

"How would you know what this is like for me?"

"What?" Alfred questioned.

In a sudden rage she couldn't explain how she had gotten, Maddie jumped from her seat and pointed her finger at the king's chest. "How would you know what this is like for me!" she repeated. "You're just sum pompous, arrogant, spoiled aristocratic brat! How would you know what it's like to all of a sudden be forced to leave your home, know that you know have to care for the lives for the lives of millions, and be forced to learn how to become something you're not knowing EVERYONE IS WATCHING YOU!" She gasped as she finished screaming, her head moving downward as she placed her hands on her knees.

After a few moments of gasping, Maddie's head began spinning with all the negative thoughts of what could happen because of this event. Her face now felt cold, her heart skipped a beat, her palms twitched, her knees clanked together. She knew she'd made a terrible mistake. She waited for the yelling to come. The yelling the screaming, the slapping, kicking, or punches that would inevitably lead to a rainbow of bruises on her person along with possible cuts and gashes.

Laughter filled the air.

At first Maddie believed her mind was replacing her reality with a fantasy so she wouldn't feel as bad when the painful events occurred. It wasn't the first time she had done something similar to this when she got punished for something she or her siblings did. Usually though she'd think of a song, or even some jokes, or a scene from a story. It was never laughter she heard. She waited a few more moments. The laughter didn't stop. It was rich and clear baritone voice that didn't sound as though it would soon stop. She slowly opened her eyelids one after the other and looked up, straightening her back as though waiting for the moment King Alfred would pounce.

The Hearts King was hunched over, arms around his middle, his upper body shaking wildly, and his laugh slowly calming down. "G-give me a-a minute," he said, his words broken and stuttering as he laughed while speaking. Almost violently he suddenly jerked his body upwards causing Maddie to jump back. The king's head jerked backwards and his laughter continued on.

Maddie stared at the king with wide frightened eyes. _What is going on!_ _Did he go insane!_ Noticing how oblivious the king was to his surroundings, the girl began to slowly take of her heels, cautiously deciding to ring out whatever water she could from her skirts, and inching herself away from the king, heels still in hand. She was almost out of his line of vision when he finally stopped laughing. _Oh maple! Why couldn't he have just acted like a moron for a few more minutes!_ Hearing King Alfred ask where she was Maddie sighed and quickly scampered back, not bothering to put her heels back on but deciding to not leave the servants with extra work and picking up her skirts so no more dirt would stick.

"You really are a funny girl," King Alfred said smiling, his now even wider bright blue eyes a stark contrast against his skin, hair, and red clothes. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time. It's hilarious seeing a tiny little girl like you whose half the size of entire animals I've eaten try to stand up to me!" He laughed a bit more before stepping closer to her. Maddie nearly took an instinctive step back but stopped, straightened her back, and raised her head. Her fists were balled at her sides and she raised one of her slim eyebrows.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," she replied tersely.

King Alfred looked down at Maddie with a clueless look. He looked like a puppy, his head tilted, bright eyes wide the strange cowlick on top of his head bending to the side like an ear. The king's eyes widened in realization and he gave a small, surprisingly sheepish, smile. His head lowered and his right hand went to scratch the back of his neck. Maddie wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light but she could have sworn the king had a faint hint of a blush across his cheeks.

"Look, I'm sorry 'bout what I said," King Alfred said. "I just want to make sure you understand what your in now. It's not going to be easy, especially not now. Every movement you make affects not only you, but also your entire kingdom. Think of that: you deciding your kingdoms fate. Everyone is counting on you."

Maddie thought she heard him mumble something under his breath. "Did you say something, King Alfred?"

"No, not at all!" King Alfred replied quickly. "It's getting late, we should take our leave now I think." The blonde girl nodded in agreement though she did raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "I agree, it is rather late, and I'm sure the King and Queen are waiting for us now."

"So which way do we go?" King Alfred asked, his hands on his waist on and a wide smile on his face.

"Oh maple," Maddie began as she explained her situation to King Alfred.

 **I know this is really super duper bad and I'm very sorry. School's been getting in the way and I've just barely find time to work on any of my stories. This chapter was a disaster and I feel terrible because of that. I promise the next chapter will be much better. Until then, hasta la pasta!**


	4. Alert

**Hey guys, this is A.R.C. and I'm sorry to say I have some somewhat good and somewhat bad news. NO I AM NOT GIVING UP THIS STORY! This story is technically the first fanfic I wrote but the second one I published so it has a special place in my heart.**

 **I'm going to be rewriting this story. To me, this story has kind of been all over the place and I'm afraid of continuing only for this story to go up in flames. I don't want that, and I'm sure none you who like this story want to see it become trash. When I began this story, I was thinking of a simple story, and all of a sudden all these ideas started rushing to my head. I started watching more Game of Thrones and Once Upon a Time and more really complex shows and animes and it just became this huge mesh of ideas that got out of hand. Anyways, I'm going to redo this story, I have a whole slew of new ideas and I hope you will still be reading this story. If you guys comment saying you want to continue reading the original story, I will show the original idea I had for this story which was supposed to be this cutesy little romance between France and fem!Canada. Until then, hasta la pasta!**


End file.
